


L'importance d'un moment de folie

by zinzoline



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 24 hours in a woman's life AU, Angst, First fic so it'll probably be shitty, M/M, Minor Character Death, One-Shot, Sorry Mr Zweig and sorry Mr Hugo, also this is a short fic i dont know how to write long stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinzoline/pseuds/zinzoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's the matter if we had one moment of madness, just one in your life ?"<br/>Aka the 24 hours in a woman life's Au that no-one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'importance d'un moment de folie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys !  
> So this is my first fic ever, not beta'd, and I apologize in advance for any mistakes, because I'm not an english native. Anyway, enjoy it -or not- and tell me what you think !

The weather was freezing on this spring night, and Enjolras was alone. Today marked five months since his lover died, and five months since Enjolras didn’t stop travelling. Without Combeferre, Enjolras felt lost, without any home, and he couldn’t bear the presence of his old friends anymore, especially Courfeyrac. All of them reminded him too much of his loss. So that’s how he found himself wandering through the streets of Monte-Carlo, wanting to distract himself from the grieving thoughts. After an hour of mindless walk, he saw a casino, and decided to enter in order to busy himself.

Once he was in, he began to look around, and look at the players. Combeferre and he loved analyzing people; it was one of their favorite games. Suddenly, Enjolras’ eyes caught sight of trembling hands, which were linked to a trembling man, with eyes distraught and sweat dripping at his temples as he was desperately looking through all his pockets, just for a few more coins to play. The man was young, younger than Enjolras, maybe 20 or 22, and it was obvious that he just lost all his money on whatever game he was playing. Even if this kind of comportment was frequent in this kind of place, something about this dark-haired man was unsettling, as if the whole world had crushed upon him when he understand that he’d lost. Then, as if nothing has happened, the man –boy, really- stood calmly, though miserably, and went to the cloakroom without looking at anyone. Enjolras was quite intrigued by the man, and, admittedly, he was worried, so he decided to follow him outside, but he lost him. He didn’t exactly know why, but he began looking for him, only to find him half an hour later, sitting on a bench, not at all concerned about the hailstorm that started. In fact, he didn’t seem concerned about anything, just sitting there, staring at nothing. He doesn’t see Enjolras approaching, not until the latter cleared his throat. He startles, and turns his head to look at the blond man blankly, not really hearing the words he was saying. “Come with me!” said Enjolras, pulling at his arm.

“Why?”The young man asked without showing any interest in following this stranger’s orders.

“Where do you live?” Enjolras refused to let go. He had a bad feeling about this man. It wasn’t that he had any interest in him, no; he just felt the need to help something. Someone. That’s what Combeferre would have done.

“Nowhere… I came from Nice this very night… we can’t go at my place.”

“Well, we’ll take a room in a hotel. You can’t stay here.”

“No, I don’t need any room. I don’t need anything. You picked the wrong guy, I don’t have any money.”

That’s when Enjolras understood that he was being mistaken by the boy. But right now, he really didn’t care; he just wanted to be sure that the man will be safe tonight. He _had_ to. After a few minutes of convincing, the dark-haired man finally agreed to follow him. They found a hotel not far away, where a shady looking man gave them a key to a room.

Once they entered the room, the silence stiffed between them, neither really knowing what to say.

“Well, now, I think I should go… you’ll be alright?” Enjolras asked as he made a move to leave the room.

“Grantaire.” The boy replied.

“I’m sorry?”

“My name. Grantaire. My name’s Grantaire. I’m sorry, it’s just... I never told you my name. So yeah. Grantaire. Hi. And…thanks for…all of this, I guess.”

Enjolras just smiled. “Well, _Grantaire_ , it was a pleasure meeting you. I’m Enjolras.” He extended a hand to shake, but Grantaire just stared at it, then, shyly, he asked “could you please like… stay here tonight? I don’t really trust myself but… no forget it, it’s stupid, I’m sure you have somewhere else to go, a home to come back to, or something”

A shadow passed on Enjolras’ eyes. “Don’t worry, it’s okay. I really have nowhere to go.”

None of them really knew how, but somehow they ended up kissing fiercely, lips crushing, hands wondering as they fall into the bed…

oOo

Enjolras was the first to wake up, and took a double-take at the sight of a naked dark-haired man on the bed next to him, before remembering the events of the night before. It was something unusual for this; he never had sex with a stranger before, and he certainly did not have any feelings for this guy. It was too soon, way too soon. He silently grabbed all of his clothes and was about to open the door when Grantaire stirred.

“What is… Enjolras?”  Enjolras sighed “Good morning, Grantaire. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“S’okay… where are you going?” Grantaire looked so insecure that Enjolras didn’t have the heart to tell him that he had planned to leave without a word.

“Nowhere, don’t worry, I just…have to go somewhere. How about you get dressed and I’ll see you at midday in front of the Casino? I’ll give you everything so that you can go back home there.”

Grantaire nodded sleepily and Enjolras left, knowing that he will eventually fulfill his promise and meet the man again in a few hours.

And that how the two of them find themselves in a little restaurant on the coast, Enjolras having decided to pay Grantaire a lunch before saying his goodbye. There, Grantaire explained everything, how he came from money, but lost all his fortune when he discovered the joy of casinos a few months ago, leading him to steal some of his family’s jewels and cut back from all contacts to his father and his sister, who didn’t approve of his “innocent way of spending time” and refused to lend him money. So really, he has literally nothing and if Enjolras hadn’t been here yesterday, God only knows what would have happened to him. And when Grantaire asked him what had brought Enjolras here, the older man just replied vaguely, saying that he wanted some fresh air. _No need of darkening the mood by talking of Combeferre_ , he thought.

After lunch, Grantaire innocently proposed a little walk through the city, and Enjolras agreed, not wanting to say goodbye either, but not willing to admit it to himself. They talked about Grantaire’s future, and his new-found protector made him swear to cut back from casinos, and to start a new life when he’ll be back in Nice. He also told him not to worry, that Enjolras will give him money for the train. But, at the end of the afternoon, when Enjolras handed the money to Grantaire, saying goodbye before going back to his hotel while Grantaire took the way of the train station, he couldn’t  help but feeling a tightness in his heart.

oOo

All the way back to his hotel, Enjolras was lost in his thoughts; thinking about Combeferre, thinking about his friends, for the first time in months, and thinking about Grantaire. Grantaire who, just after a few hours knowing him, had succeeded in invading Enjolras’ mind, with his dark curls, his blue eyes and his innocence due to his young age. Grantaire, who somehow managed to creep under his skin  so quickly. Grantaire, whose train will leave in a few minutes. Enjolras stopped abruptly. He still had time. If he runs, he still could catch the train, find Grantaire, go to Nice with him, and see how this will go. Enjolras had been so long without anyone at all, five months without talking to any of his friends. It wasn’t usual for him to do such on-the-fly decision, but damnit, for once in his life he’ll live. He began running towards the train station, not wanting to think about what will happen if he was too late. His lungs were on fire, but he didn’t stop until he was arrived. Just in time to see the train leave the platform.

 It was over.

He had lost him. He didn’t even know his last name, and he was just…gone. Refusing tears to fall, Enjolras left the station. The weather was freezing on this spring night, and Enjolras was alone.

Sighing, he decided to go back to the casino, where he met Grantaire yesterday, even though it felt like ages. Once he was in, his eyes where again drawn to a shaking figure. But this time, the man was familiar. Grantaire was shaking, looking through his pockets in search of the last Euros Enjolras had given him. He went to his table, feeling betrayed.

“ What are you doing here ? You are going to get up right now ! remember the promise you made. Leave the casino !” Enjolras hissed. Grantaire, upon recognizing him, paled

“oh…oh my god…yes, of course, I’m so sorry…I’m coming, I promise…oh god”. He was shaking as he collected his cards. He was about to get up when…

“just wait one more minute please. Just this round. I promise. Then I’ll go with you. I’m gonna win, I feel it…just this round….”

“no, not this round. You are coming now and you are coming with me!” Enjolras pulled at his arm, but Grantaire resisted. Instead, he threw him a cold glance full of hatred.

“Don’t worry. You can go. I will not ask you for your precious money again. Just, go. I don’t want to see you again.”

“But, _Grantaire_ …”

“Get out, Enjolras!” Grantaire shouted, making people stare at them. Without another word, Enjolras stood up, and, before leaving the casino for good, threw a last glance. Grantaire was back on betting money.

In the train getting him back to Paris, Enjolras turned his phone on for the first time in weeks. It was time to call Courfeyrac.

_Mais malgré tout, le sang continue de battre et l’on survit à de telles heures, au lieu de mourir et de s’abattre, comme un arbre frappé par la foudre._


End file.
